


Celebrations

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Polly and Dodo have a night out together during the Christmas period.





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the classic who secret santa 2018 on tumblr.

In the lead up to Christmas, the Inferno nightclub was decorated for the festive period with sparkling fairy-lights, mistletoe, and masses of red and green tinsel adorning the bar. There was upbeat music playing, couples dancing, people singing, and happy celebrations all around.

Polly, dressed in a purple mini-dress with knee-high boots, sat on one of the bar stools, sipping a colourful cocktail through a straw and glancing gloomily at the door every time she heard it open. A breathless Dodo, dressed in a colourful print dress, arrived beside her having spent the last hour dancing on the dance-floor and she sat down next to her with a smile on her face.

“I am so unfit,” she told Polly, “it was hard to keep up with that boy.”

Polly murmured lightly. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“The dancing. I’ve left Roger to finish the song without me.”

“Oh sorry, Dodo, I was miles away.”

There was the sound of the door again and as two young women in party dresses entered, Polly sighed. She felt the cold air greet her and shivered.

“It’s not him at the door, you know?” Dodo signalled the barmaid for a drink.

Polly looked away. “Not who?”

“Ben. It won’t be him coming through those doors. He’s at sea for another six months.”

With a heavy sigh, Polly rested her head upon the bar. “Don’t remind me! Oh, I know it’s stupid, Dodo, to miss him so much. But we spent nearly every waking moment together travelling with the Doctor, and I got used to it. I even miss his annoying habits.”

“Like what?”

“His terrible language when he got angry about something.”

Dodo laughed. “Hypocrite. I’ve heard you swear like a sailor on many an occasion.”

“Yes, but he was in the presence of a lady so it wasn’t allowed.” She smirked. 

“Same with me and Steven. He had many bad habits, especially his over-protectiveness but I miss that too. I still wonder how he’s doing on that planet.”

“It was very brave of him to set up somewhere new like that.” She placed her arm around Dodo’s shoulder. “I know! Let’s toast our brave boys. To Ben, Steven, Jamie, and the Doctor!”

They clinked their glasses together. “To the boys!” Dodo said.

Polly ignored the straw in her cocktail and instead gulped down the rest of the pink treat. “I suppose it’s rather funny when you think about it.”

“What is?”

“The first time I met Ben. You remember when he was moping at the end of the bar? I pulled a face at him like this…” She rested her head on her hands and pouted. She smiled. It was a lovely memory.

Dodo had other memories of that time, ones that made her head ache and her eyes fill with tears, remembering how she had parted with the Doctor. “Christmas can be a lonely time, Polly, if you don’t have the company. I know that better than anyone.”

“You poor thing.” Polly took Dodo’s hand. “I must remedy that immediately. I’m going to dance with you! I’m far better company than that slimy slug Roger.”

Polly led her friend to the dance-floor where at the beat of the music they grabbed hands and boogied around the room. They were just getting their Christmas groove on when suddenly without warning they were plunged into darkness and the music screeched to a halt. This was followed by the sound of disappointed cries as they stood on the dance-floor in the black.

“What’s going on?” Dodo asked.

“Sorry, everyone, power cut,” the barmaid said as she appeared on the dance-floor with a torch.

Polly sighed. “I don’t fancy standing here in the dark and quiet until it’s switched back. Fancy going back to mine to finish the wine there?”

Dodo agreed and they exited the dark nightclub arm in arm.

…

When they reached Polly’s road, the streets were still full of people heading out for celebratory Christmas drinks. The air was cold and Dodo regretted wearing only a thin coat. She helped the already tipsy Polly into the flat and then watched as her friend poured some more wine into both their glasses, splashing most of it onto the carpet.

“Bottoms up!” Polly said with a playful giggle. She put her arm around Dodo’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend, aren’t you Dodo? As Ben would say, you’re…my old mucker!”

Dodo laughed and drank more wine. “I love you too! Do you think you should lie down though, you’re kinda swaying?”

“Swaying with festive cheer!”

“Here, why don’t we go out and do some carol singing? It’s not too late.” As soon as she said it, Dodo wondered why she had suggested it. She was already freezing and Polly was drunk; surely she should act as the sensible friend? But there was a hint of sadness in Polly’s eyes and Dodo wanted to cheer her up, besides she loved a chance to sing, even if she wasn’t very good. 

“We can’t go next door,” Polly announced as they bundled up for the cold, Dodo having to borrow one of Polly’s furry coats. “She’s an old battle-axe. Let’s pick a nice homely little road.”

Wrapped up in colourful coats, hats, and scarves, the ladies found themselves on the other side of town, away from the flats and shops and in a quieter avenue in the suburbs. 

…

Knocking on a succession of doors on the rather lovely looking avenue, Dodo and Polly had managed to receive small amounts of change, some sweets, and a few kind Christmas messages. They had also received quite a few swear words from people just wanting to watch television and not be disturbed by some raucous drunken women. This only made the ladies laugh even more!

“Well it’s not the first time a man has called me that!” Dodo laughed as she and Polly made their way to the last house on the avenue which was tidy with potted plants around the path leading to the wooden front door and a plastic snowman beside the steps. Dodo rang the doorbell and felt her cheeks being tickled by the large Christmas wreath. They were surprised when they were greeted with the sound of Christmas music playing from the doorbell.

The door opened. “Oh, I can’t bear that doorbell sound!” said a woman as the man next to her moved his hips from side to side to the music.

“The wife doesn’t like my musical doorbell,” he replied. “Hello, Merry Christmas ladies,” he added as he moved away so his wife was in full view holding a plate of mince pies.

“Merry Christmas,” Polly said before she looked at Dodo and they both began to sing ‘We wish you a Merry Christmas.’

The woman stopped them after the chorus. “I don’t like to interrupt but I’m certain that’s not a carol.”

The man beside her laughed. “I think these two have been on the sherry, Barbara, they’re swaying.”

“Oh Ian!”

Polly and Dodo burst into laughter. 

“We’re so sorry,” Polly said, standing up straight and trying to regain any sense of dignity she had left. “We’re sorry to disturb you. I suppose we could sing a proper carol.”

Dodo coughed and screeched loudly, belting out the wrong words to Good King Wenceslas. 

Ian hushed her, trying to cover his ears. “That’s quite alright, we appreciate the sentiment.” He shoved the plate of mince pies in their direction. “Here have one. Barbara makes the best ones in the whole universe.”

Scooping a mince pie into her gloved hands, Dodo began nibbling away at the festive treat and smiled. “It’s delicious,” she said through a mouthful of crumbs.

Polly joined in and took a couple of bites of her own mince pie. She felt a strong kick of brandy as she ate it. “Thank you. Have a merry Christmas!”

“Our pleasure,” Barbara said. “You two should get home before you freeze. Have a wonderful time.”

…

Arriving back at the flat, they ran into one of Polly’s neighbours in the communal hallway.

“Polly, this package was left here for you this morning.”

“Thank you, Keith,” she replied, taking the parcel and shaking it in wonder at what it was. She waved goodbye to her neighbour and then let herself and Dodo into the flat.

“Wonder what it is,” Dodo said. 

With excitement, Polly ripped the box open until inside she was left with another box, this time wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. With Dodo’s help, they untied the parcel and opened the top. Buried under a load of tissue paper was a small necklace made entirely of seashells. There was a card with it which read: ‘Sorry I can’t be there with you but I’d never forget the jewellery for you, Duchess. Miss ya, love Ben.’

Polly’s face lit up in jubilation. “He remembered.”

“Well of course he did. He’s away at sea not travelling with the Doctor again.”

“Help me put it on, Dodo.” 

Dodo placed the necklace around her friend’s neck and fastened it. She admired it for a moment. “Very simple, very tasteful.”

“I just hope he got the socks I sent.” Polly laughed.

“To our boys!” Dodo said. “Whichever voyage they’re on!”

Polly laughed and placed the needle over the record on the record-player. “But for now, my dearest friend, we dance until the small hours of the morning.”

She took Dodo’s hand and they started to dance around the living room. In her tipsy state, Polly’s high heeled shoe made contact with the edge of the rug and she fell onto the floor, taking Dodo down with her. They laughed as they lay on the carpet, wrapped around each other and trying to get up.

“I’m stuck!” Dodo said.


End file.
